No estás solo
by Missannie L
Summary: Nunca se está verdaderamente solo sin importar dónde se encuentre o qué suceda alrededor.
1. Saphira & Eragon

_Disclaimer: Eragon junto con todos los personajes, la trama y eso le pertenecen a Christopher Paolini. Yo hago esto por sana diversión y porque todavía nadie me ha corrido_

* * *

><p><strong>No estás solo<strong>

**.**

**Saphira/Eragon**

**.**

Saphira alzó la mirada cuando lo sintió caminar hacia ella. Era imposible no notarlo.  
>Se desperezó, ignorando las miradas de temor y admiración de los humanos que la rodeaban. Aunque había muchas que le pertenecían a una chica que lo esperaba sólo a él.<br>Giró la cabeza para mirarla amenazadoramente. Ella tragó pesado y desapareció. Era tan fácil espantarlas. Y lo seguiría haciendo, porque sólo existía alguien para estar con su pequeñajo.

Y esa era Arya.  
>Le sorprendía un poco que Eragon no hubiese notado que ella le correspondía a sus sentimientos, y que el temor junto con el sentimiento de deber para con la lucha contra Galbatorix era lo que la detenían para admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos.<p>

Pero claro, Eragon algunas veces parecía ser solamente un niño algo idiota. Sólo esperaba que algún día lo supiera, dejara de sufrir y fuese feliz. Y también un poco menos tonto, pero eso era demasiado pedir.

**.**

_Finfin_

_Es muy corto pero se me vino a la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo._

_He decidido hacer una serie de viñetas, drabbles y capítulos independientes sobre este universo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la siguiente soy toda oídos. Puede ser durante lo que se desarrolla en los libros, antes o después. No creo que llegue a hacer uno sobre un Universo Alternativo. Pero no lo sé, las posibilidades son infinitas._

_Desde ya gracias por leer_

_Missannie_

_p.d. Por si las dudas. Antes estaba como Arya Bromsson, por si les suena un poco mi forma de escribir._


	2. Arya & Eragon

_Disclaimer: El universo de Eragon junto con sus personajes le pertenece a Christopher Paolini, aunque supongo que será mío si lo compro por catálogo e_e_

* * *

><p><strong>No estás solo<strong>

**.**

**Arya/Eragon**

**.**

–¿Qué haces aquí? –no podía creer lo que veía, estaba allí, frente a ella, podía sentir su calor, y si estiraba su brazo podría tocarlo.

–¿Por qué no podría estar aquí? ¿Qué me lo impide? –el viento jugueteó con su cabello, que estaba un poco más largo desde que se había marchado de Alagaësia.

–Por lo que predijo Angela, ella nunca se equivoca. Tu destino es estar lejos de aquí –su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

Eragon le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que provocó que su corazón latiera de forma irregular. Era sorprendente lo que podía provocarle después de tanto tiempo.

–Incluso ella puede equivocarse.

–Que no te escuche –le advirtió, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en lo que sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera.

Él suspiró.

–Honestamente no viajé durante mucho tiempo para hablar sobre Angela. Extrañé tenerte así de cerca –levantó el brazo y ella cerró los ojos antes de sentir como acariciaba su mejilla con increíble ternura–. Hablar como lo hacemos no es suficiente, al menos no para mí. Y no es posible que vayas al lugar en donde resido, eres reina y jinete.

–Tú estás igual de ocupado que yo y... ¿por qué? Deberías volver –siguió con los ojos cerrados, si veía su rostro no podría volver a sacar esas palabras de su boca. No era lo correcto, aunque sus sentimientos resultaran lastimados.

Lo sintió moverse y su corazón se estrujó ante la idea de que pudiese hacerle caso y marcharse, pero, en lugar de alejarse, se acercó mucho más. Abrió los ojos para comprobarlo y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría contar con facilidad las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos.

–Porque no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejado de ti. Era mucho más fácil hacerlo o intentarlo cuando creía que no me querías. Pero todo es distinto ahora. Sientes lo mismo que yo –se estremeció por la intensidad de su mirada y la pasión que embargaba su voz.

–Sí –susurró sin siquiera pensar en ello. Se olvidó de sus obligaciones, de lo que habían acordado tiempo atrás, de sus miedos, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que estaba frente a ella, en su mirada llena de afecto y en que estaban solos.

La sonrisa de Eragon se amplió, iluminando su rostro. Y después sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos. Automáticamente sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. La sensación de estar completa y feliz se apoderó de ella con ferocidad.

**.**

Antes de que abriera los ojos supo que solamente había sido un sueño. De nuevo. Su corazón se encogió con más fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrada, haciendo que jadeara.

Había logrado mantener cierto control sobre ese tipo de fantasías y sueños, porque era mucho más difícil y doloroso volver a la realidad. Pero había tenido noticias de él y lo había espiado nuevamente gracias al _Draumr kópa_, cosa que siempre la hacía más propensa a pensar en él.

Se tocó los labios de manera casi inconsciente, después de tanto tiempo seguía recordando cómo se sentía ser besada y abrazada por él. Cómo era sentir su corazón latiendo de forma desbocada contra su pecho.

Suspiró.

Tal vez algún día ella podría ir con él, por un tiempo indefinido. Afortunadamente no estaba sola para enfrentarse al dolor que se había adueñado de su corazón cuando se había marchado.

**.**

_Hola Ü_

_He vuelto con otro cap :) no creo que cuente como drabble D:_

_Digo, amo esta pareja y sigo insistiendo en que debieron de incluir beso en el libro *agita __puño*_

_Puede que me haya salido de contexto con los personajes, pero siento que Arya no era tan dura en el fondo *muy muy en el fondo* y que Eragon podría llegar hacer el tipo que diga cosas románticas. Aunque tal vez sean los deseos de mi corazón. _

_Lamento si me quedó muy escupecorazones._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Missannie_


End file.
